GreenEyed
by Amaya73
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. Centers around a girl named Desirée Nefertiti Bontecou. Rated M for upcoming tragedy, violence, and adult themes. And mostly for just in case.


"Omaa, why must we move

"Omaa, why must we move?" a tan girl pleaded with her mother, her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

"I told you Nefertiti, yuba's job requires us to move. No more pleading about it, it is done. I'm sure you will find our new home suitable. And you're new school is high standard."

"But omaa-"

"I said enough."

The girl sighed, pulling her trunk up to the fire place.

"Why does Adèle not have to go?" The girl sat down on her trunk, pulling her long hair into a ponytail.

The girl's mother gave her a stern look, "Azeneth stays because she is old enough, and out of school. You are still young and have one year left. You will be fine Nefertiti, worry about your own." The mother (omaa) went back to packing a trunk full of ancient artifacts.

"Ah, yuba! What took so long?" The girl stood up from her trunk and hugged her father, a tall, dark man.

"I had a few loose ends to tie up," he hugged his daughter, "I'm glad to see you are ready to go. Omaa will go first, then you, then me."

The girl nodded, grabbed her trunk, and watched her mother enter the fireplace.

"Bontecou Wiltshire Manor."

As soon as the words left the women's mouth, green flames sprouted around her and she vanished. As soon as she was gone, the teenager grabbed a handful of ashes and her trunk and looked sadly at her father (yuba).

"What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking about how much I'll miss the Nile."

Her father just nodded and she said the magic words and was off.

The mansion was gorgeous. But nothing like her old one back in Cairo. This one was gothic and dark, where the Cairo Manor was light and open.

"Nefertiti, your room is on the second floor, third room to the right. Take your trunks up, and put your things away." The mother's ice blue eyes pierced into her daughters green ones.

"Yes omaa."

_This place is so strange and dark. I miss Cairo already._

She opened the door to her room. It was a spacious room, gothic like the rest of the house. She set her trunks on her four-post bed and began unpacking.

_If Hogwarts is anything like this house, this is going to be a long year._

"Nefertiti! Come down here, we have company!" A loud, low voice interrupted her sleep.

"Coming yuba!" She said, fixing her hair and walking down the stairs.

As she came downstairs and into the lounge, she noticed a beautiful black women and an equally beautiful black boy about her age.

"Nefertiti, I would like you to meet Mrs. Zabini and her son, Blaise." Her mother motioned to the two newcomers.

"Hello Mrs. Zabini, Blaise. It's nice to meet you." The girl bowed her head as she spoke.

"You are right, you're daughter is stunning. And so respectful I'd guess."

"Yes, very. Nefertiti, show Blaise to the kitchen and get him something to eat."

The black boy followed the girl to the kitchen.

"So Nefertiti, you just moved from Egypt? I've been there a few times."

"Nefertiti is what family calls me. It's my middle name. My real name is Desirée. And yes, I lived in Cairo."

Blaise sized the girl up as she talked to the house elves.

Her skin was almost flawless, darkened no doubt from the Egyptian sun. And her brown hair looked so lush and soft. Her body was the perfect hourglass shape and looked amazing in her yellow dress. And then he noticed three scars on each of her shoulder blades, it looked like she had been scratched by a large animal. Nefertiti could feel his eyes scanning her and turned around.

"What are you looking at?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing. How old did you say you were?" He tried changing the subject.

She stared at him a little longer, "I didn't. But I am seventeen. And you?"

"I'm seventeen too." He said, sitting down at the counter as she brought him a sandwich.

Nefertiti watched as he ate. He was the most handsome guy she'd seen outside of Cairo. He had high cheekbones and long, slanting ice blue eyes. And he was so tall and dark. There was no doubt that he took good care of himself.

_There's no doubt he's vain as hell._

"So, what is Hogwarts like?"

He chews a bite of sandwich, thinking of how to describe it.

"Interesting."

"Interesting? That's it?" Nefertiti looked confused.

Blaise smiled, "Yeah, you'll see what I mean when we get there."

"Oh. Is it true we have to ride a train there?"

He finished his sandwich, "Yeah, it's not too bad though. You can sit in my compartment on the way there."

"Thanks. So, do you have any friends?" She grabbed his plate and gave it to a house elf.

He laughed, "Are you trying to say there's a possibility that I don't have _any_?"

"Oh, no! I mean, I don't know. You could be a total nobody for all I know." She smirked at him.

"Malfoy's going to get a kick out of you."

She looked at him quizzically, "Malfoy? Who's Malfoy?"

"Oh, you'll meet him on the train." He smirked at her.

:Should I be worried?"

"Definitely."

Nefertiti just stared at him, confused. He just laughed at her and began asking about her old school and town.


End file.
